


This House is Our Home

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: AU TO THE MAX, Blood and gore mentions, Coma, F/M, M/M, Other, Saving mutants, Teens living together, adoption and mashed families, mentions of abuse, mentions of detailed abuse, saving people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: A young Casey is taken away from his drunken father and lives alone in secret with his big sister Maggie and her best friend, Marissa.Walking through the sewer the day after a massive sewer party, they find a mutant rat who was injured. Taking pity on the creature, they take him home and care for him and his infant turtles.Years pass and another mutant are brought into their lives. A young gator is taken out of an abusive environment and brought into the Jones/Hamato household. Timid and quiet, will he be able to be brought back into a moral reality? And what will happen when a twin falls into a coma?Can mutants live in a human world in harmony?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sissy, hurry.” The young boy ran ahead of his sister and her best friend. “I am hurrying; I’m just slower than you.” She shot back, and her friend giggled, “Yeah, your four and we are sixteen.” 

 

“Casey, please slow down. I know you're excited, but I don’t want you hurt.” Maggie said, and Casey grumbled but slowed down. “I wish I didn’t have to bring him along.” She whispered to Marissa. “I know, but I needed my jacket, I had to come, and he is not old enough to be left alone.” 

 

“Maggie!” Casey suddenly yelled, he came running back to them covered in blood. “Casey, oh my god are you okay?” She held her brother; he fought against her hold. “It’s not my blood; it’s his.” He said as she released him. “Who’s?”  Marissa asked. 

 

Casey didn’t answer; he just took off in the direction from which he came. The girls looked at each other and took off after him. 

 

When they ran through the sewer tunnels when they froze they saw Casey leaned over, what appeared to be, a huge rat. “Is it dead?” Maggie whispered to her friend. “I don’t know; I don’t think so.” She whispered back. “You are the one that wants to be a vet, go see,” Maggie whispered sharply. “Fine,” Marissa growled and walked timidly to the body. 

 

She lifted Casey out of the way and looked at the rat. She watched his chest rise and fall, it was shaky and uneasy, but he was breathing. Blood poured from a nasty wound in its side. “Maggie, it’s alive.” She whispered loudly over her shoulder. “Of course he alive. I wanna help him. Maggie, you have to help him.” Casey yelled, he begged as only a small child can. 

 

“Marissa, what do we do?” Maggie wouldn’t upset her brother. Marissa stood and walked back over to Maggie. “It’s breathing, but it’s having trouble. The wound is deep, maybe a bullet or something.” She informed, and Maggie didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want that in her house, she didn’t want the responsibility for another living being, and she had no real idea how to help it. 

 

“Maggie?” Casey looked at her with impossibly wide eyes. “Let’s get it home and out of this cold sewer.” Maggie broke down; she couldn’t say ‘no’ to that face. 

 

Casey ran to the rat, and Marissa caught him before he could touch it. “Listen to me, he is hurt badly and you touching and moving him could make it worse. No more touching, okay? Not till I say so.” She said, and Casey nodded. 

 

She looked over and Maggie, who smiled. “Casey, you don’t wanna hurt him.” Maggie just didn’t want any more of that things blood on her brother. 

 

“We are going to have to carry it home.” Marissa pointed out, and Maggie groaned. “Fine. Here, Casey, take my bag.” She handed the boy her bag and walked over to the rat. 

 

Marissa and Maggie rolled it onto its back. Four baby turtles were revealed, the rat had been lying curled around them. “Now I feel like an asshole for not wanting to help the rat daddy” Marissa whispered, and Maggie agreed. “Casey, give me her jacket.” Maggie took the cloth and wrapped the babies in it. “Carry them as we carry the dad.” 

 

They slowly lifted the rat, and he winced, pain flooded his face. “Is he awake?” Maggie asked Marissa quietly. “No, he is in that much pain.” 

 

His arms draped over their shoulders; they carried him out of the sewer and to their truck. “I wanna sit with Matthew,” Casey demanded, and the girls looked at each other. “Matthew?” The asked at the same time. “The rat, I named him Matthew,” Casey explained. 

 

“Well, you don’t wanna hurt Matthew. I think you should sit up here with us.” Maggie got in the driver's seat and Marissa in the passenger’s seat, Casey sat between them. He turned in his seat to look back at the rat. “Will he stay alive?” Casey asked, and Maggie immediately assured him he would. 

 

The ride home was silent, the girls worried about what would happen, Casey didn’t want to wake Matthew. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie and Marissa were not particularly strong women, though they were capable. They lay the rat in the guest room of their grandparent's farmhouse. 

 

“He is bleeding everywhere.” Maggie groaned as she tried to stop the bleeding. “I know, he is losing blood and I can’t do anything about it.” Marissa was pressing against the wound next to her. 

 

“As much as I don’t want to, maybe we should call your dad,” Maggie said, and Marissa called Dr. Andrews, her adoptive father. 

 

When he arrived an hour later, he had apparently come from work, his scrubs still on. “Sorry I had to call you at this time, I know you're busy.” She said and hugged her father. “Not at all, I was bored anyway. Where is he?” Marissa took him into the bedroom, and Maggie picked up Casey. 

 

They walked into the kitchen, and she set the boy on the counter. “Let’s make the babies something to eat.” She and Casey made a salad with strawberries in it; she figured what they didn’t want they wouldn’t eat. 

 

“Maybe you can go outside later and get crickets for them, put the bugs in a jar and they can’t eat that later,” Maggie suggested as the retrieved the towel with the turtles in it. She watched for a moment as her baby brother fed the turtles. “I’m going to check on Marissa, stay still.” He nodded, and she moved to check on the rat and her practical sister. 

 

“How is he?” She asked quietly as she walked in. “He’ll be fine. He needs antibiotics and pain meds, which I will provide. Overall he needs rest.” Dr. Andrews said, and Maggie was relieved. “He needed fifteen stitches, he has three broken bones, and blood set infection.” 

 

“What happened? Was it a bullet?” Maggie asked, and the doctor shook his head. “No sign of the bullet at all, I think it was a sharp edge or a fight or something.” 

 

They all turned when the rat stirred, shifting he clenched his teeth in pain. Dr. Andrews backed up, and Maggie knelt next to the rat.

 

He curled on himself as he shook in pain. Maggie felt her mothering instincts take over. She put a gentle hand on his paw. “Easy, your okay.” She murmured softly. He squeezed his eyes shut bore his teeth in pain. She turned to Marissa and her father, “Is there anything you can do?” Dr. Andrews shook his head, “No, but I will go get the meds I promised. That will help him dramatically. He needs rest and fluids until I get back. Keep him as comfortable as possible. Call he immediately if he runs fever.” The girls looked at him. “How are we supposed to know if he is running fever?” They asked together. “Nevermind, I’ll just hurry back.” with that he quickly left the farmhouse. 

 

“Turtles...” they heard the rat mumbled. “They are in the other room; they’re okay. I promise they are okay,” Maggie assured him, and she held his paw in her hands. “Maggie,” Marissa whispered urgently, “he can talk. The rat can talk.” She said forcefully. Maggie shushed her and gestured for her to check on Casey. 

 

He tried to sit up, causing him to grunt and curl in on himself. “Easy, just relax. Mark, the man that was in here earlier, is bringing meds to help with the pain. For now, just lay back.” Maggie comforted him as he slowly did as he was told. “Hey, what’s your name?” she figured Matthew, wasn’t it. “Splinter,” his voice was scratchy and hoarse. 

 

“Splinter, I’m Maggie. Do you know what happened to you, how you got hurt?” she asked and he nodded absently, pain flooded his mind too much to think. “Lay back; we can talk later. I’ll be right back.” She squeezed his paw before she walked into the kitchen. 

 

“How is he?” Casey asked, he was holding one turtle and the other three were in his lap as he sat on the counter. “He is hurting. I asked him for his name, and it’s not Matthew.” she told him and he frowned. “His name is Splinter, and the first thing he did was ask about his turtles. That means you have to protect them until he gets better. Can you go that?” she asked as she put him and the turtles in the floor. “Yeah, we are going to play.” Casey exclaimed as he ran off, all four turtles in his little arms. 

 

“Being a mother is a pain sometimes.” She said to Marissa, who laughed. “Is he okay, really?” she asked, and Maggie shrugged. “He is in so much pain he couldn’t talk. The poor guy looks exhausted,” she said as she got a water bottle from the fridge. “I’m going to see if he will drink something. You wanna see him while Casey is busy?” Maggie asked, and Marissa nodded. 

 

They walked back into the room, and Splinter had moved, shifting himself, so he was leaned back against the wall. “Hey, I’m Marissa, her friend.” She introduced herself, and Splinter couldn’t respond, pain laced his features and he clutched his side. “I brought you a water, it's cold, it may help.” Maggie sat on the edge of the bed. Splinter shook his head, “Where are my sons?” Maggie felt the words pull at her heart. “They are safe. My brother is taking care of them.” She assured him. “They... I...” He doubled over in pain. 

 

“Please, just lay back down. Here,” she pushed the water bottle to him. He looked at it and then at her. “I don’t want it,” he said as if he didn’t like the water bottle. “Okay, it is here if you decide you want it.” She set it on the table next to the bed. She took his hand in hers, guiding him to lay down. He was reluctant, but he allowed it. 

 

They heard the door to the room open and Dr. Andrews walked in. “I see your awake.” He greeted Splinter, who didn’t answer. “How are you feeling?” the doctor asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Come on, not going to talk to me?” Splinter glared. “Hey, I’m just trying to make friendly conversation. Can I take a look?” Splinter nodded and Mark moved the blanket out of the way. He undressed the wound and Splinter kept a straight face as pain radiated from the wound. 

 

“You wanna tell me how this happened?” Splinter grunted when Mark touched the wound. “I was attacked by a sewer worker, he was working late, and we crossed paths.” Splinter felt the man take his arm in his large hands. “This is the antibiotic that will help with the infection, and that in itself will help the pain. I have painkillers to help in the meantime.” 

 

Dr. Andrews left soon after; his wife would start wondering where he was. “Goodbye girls, if you need anything call me. I’ll see you both later.” He hugged both girls and Casey before he left.  “I love your dad,” Maggie said after he had gone. “Yeah, I know. Look,” she pointed to the counter, “he left Splinter a care package.” they laughed at the pain meds and morphine drips. “He’s helpful.” 

 

“Can I see Splinter? He hasn’t seen his turtles since he woke up.” Casey held up a turtle. “Yeah, you can, let’s go.” They walked into the bedroom. They saw Splinter pulling at the IV in his hand. “That will help more if you leave it in,” Marissa said, and Splinter’s eyes shot up to meet theirs. 

 

“Hi, I’m Casey.” He said, and Splinter’s gaze brightened when he saw the boy holding his sons. “I took good care of your babies, they are all fed, and I gave them a bath and played with them.” He was so proud of himself. “Thank you, Casey.” He said as the boy placed the turtles next to the rat. Splinter gently pet each turtle, happy to see them well and taken care of. 

 

Casey didn’t say anything, just staring at the rat. Splinter felt his entire being crawl as Casey’s innocent eyes burned his skin. “What?” Splinter finally asked the boy. “Nothing, I've just never seen a mutant before.” Splinter looked confused, “What?” 

 

“What?” Both girls asked the boy in unison. “Mutant, like in my comics,” Casey explained, and the girls laughed. “And here I thought he was some genius or something. No, he just looks at comics.” Maggie whispered to Marissa, who put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie stood in the kitchen the next morning. “Hey, bae,” Marissa said as she walked in, dressed for work. “Hey, you leaving early?” She asked, and Maggie nodded. “Yeah, I have to take Casey to daycare. I have to work the morning shift at the restaurant.” 

 

“I could watch him.” They heard a voice from the doorway. Splinter stood there, shaky as he gripped his bandaged side with one arm. “Sorry, I heard when I walked in.” 

 

“Are you sure? I mean, he is a good boy, but with your injuries. Can you handle five kids?” Marissa asked, and Splinter nodded. “If you don’t mind, it would be a huge help.” Maggie was relieved, she hated the woman at the daycare, but she didn’t have about choice until now. 

 

“Of course.” Splinter leaned against a chair for support. “I’ve got grandpa’s wooden cane if that would help,” Maggie said, and Splinter nodded. Marissa walked into their shared bedroom and dug three the closet until she located the wooden rod. 

 

“Here,” she handed him the cane, and he leaned on it “Thank you,” he said quietly.  She smiled, it was mildly humiliating to walk around with a cane, but it looked good on him. 

 

The girls stopped and cooed as a baby turtle crawled into the room just to rest on Splinter’s foot. “Leonardo, where are your brothers?” Splinter asked his son, who cooed in his father’s direction. “How can you tell them apart?” Marissa asked, and Maggie laughed. “Yeah, I stepped on Mikey yesterday, and I yelled at him, but I called him Raphie.” 

 

“How did you know it was Mikey?” Marissa asked, and she laughed. “Casey told me, he can tell them apart. I can’t.” Marissa shook her head. “How do you tell them apart?” She asked Splinter. He smiled, “I know their personalities. Leonardo is clingy, with me at least, he lies on my feet. Raphael is a hothead, he bites. Donatello is the most intelligent; he is already starting to stand. Michelangelo is the overall cuddly one; he thrives off the attention of others.” Splinter said as he absently bounced his foot, bouncing the baby attached. 

 

“That is so cute, that they all have such distinct personalities at this young of an age,” Marissa said, and Maggie smiled, then she glanced at the time. “Shit, I’ve got to go, or I’ll be late again. Thank you so much Splinter, for babysitting.” She said as she grabbed her bag and jogged out of the door. 

 

“She is great, but has no sense of time at all,” Marissa muttered. “If you need anything today my number is in the fridge. You can use the house phone. If anyone calls don’t bother answering it, they will call back later or call me at work. Casey can pretty much handle himself, but he is four and needs supervision. Other than that you should be good. If not, call and let me know. I’ll be home at three and Maggie may be back at noon or later this evening. We never know with her job.” Marissa said, and Splinter listened, he wasn’t sure he could work the phone, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Nothing was going to go wrong. 

 

“Thanks, Splinter, have a good day.” she bent down to Leo, “Bye bye, baby,” she said and walked out of the door. Splinter looked down at his son. “Looks like it is just you and me. You want to go work out?” He asked, and the turtle cooed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He walked into the living room.

 

He pushed the turtle off his foot and lay the cane next to him. He rolled his neck and took his stance. He had to be careful if he reopened his stitches he had no way to get help.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie watched as the clock struck noon. She dropped her apron and notepad at the front counter and grabbed her jacket. Maggie walked outside and kicked her shoes off, sitting next to them on the curb behind the restaurant. She pulled her phone and the pack of cigarettes out of her jacket. She lit one before dialing her house phone, praying splinter would answer. 

 

It rang and rang before the answering machine came over her line. “Damn,” she groaned as she puffed her cigarette. Does Splinter even know how to answer a phone? She forgets he has only been in the country about a month and a mutant for only days. The thought of him being alone with her baby brother scared her. 

 

Her phone rang, and she jumped. “Hello?” she answered it, and it was Marissa. “Hey, figured you were on break. How’s it going?” 

 

“Okay,” she sighed, “I just wanna get home and see if they are okay,” she said honestly. “I know, but I trust Splinter. He seemed capable, I mean the man has four babies of his own and he hasn’t gone crazy yet.” Marissa laughed, Maggie gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Relax, there is nothing to worry about. Casey is fine, and Splinter has it under control.” Marissa assured her, and she sighed her agreement. 

 

“Did you know Splinter is a ninja?” Marissa asked excitedly and Maggie laughed. “What makes you think he is a ninja?” She asked and heard Marissa chuckled, “I looked it up.”

 

“You searched the internet for the rat that found his way into our home?” Maggie smiled, she was happy for the distraction. “No, Splinter said something about his master how lived here in New York. I searched him, and though I didn’t find much, I did find that he was a ninjutsu master and was working in some lab as a grounding.” 

 

“A grounding?” Maggie asked. “Yeah, ya know, someone who does all of the grunt work,”  Marissa explained, and Maggie laughed. “I don’t think that is quite how that works. By the way, does Splinter know how to answer a phone?” Maggie asked. “No, probably not, but I told him not answer the phone. I told him he could call me if he needed.” 

 

“Okay, I called the house to check on them, and no one answered,” Maggie admitted. “Don’t worry so much. It will give you wrinkles.” Marissa said and laughed at her own joke. “I’m serious, just relax. I’ll be home in a few more hours, and they will no longer be alone. I’ve got to go; Matt is about to walk in.” Marissa hung up. 

 

“Okay, yeah, bye.” Maggie hung up and put out her second cigarette. She sighed and walked back inside. , had four more hours before she would be home, Marissa had two. She hoped everything at home would be okay. 

 

... ... ...

 

“Hey, guys, I’m home.” Marissa called into the house as she put her things down. “Hello?” She called when she got no answer. She was tense as she looked into the living room and saw no one. 

 

Her gaze was brought to the door leading to the woods. Her first thoughts were panic. Did he up and leave? She ran to the glass door, only to see Splinter, Casey, and the turtles out in the yard. Splinter looked like he was stretching and Casey was following his every move. The turtles played and wrestled around their feet. Marissa stopped and watched; she was happy to see Casey have a decent male-figure in his life, even if only for a short while. 

 

Arnold Jones, Casey and Maggie’s father, is an abusive drunk that spent more time at the bar then with his kids. After their mother died in labor with Casey, Maggie “kidnapped” Casey and the three lived together in the Jones’s family farmhouse. 

 

.... 

 

“Good, but if you bend your knee a little more you will see a better result.” Splinter guided the boy, and he listened. “Better, next position.” Splinter moved, and Casey mimicked it the best he could. He watched the rat cringe in pain as he twisted his torso. “You okay?” Casey asked, and Splinter nodded, not trusting his voice. 

 

“You took a look like your having fun,” Marissa said as she walked toward them. Casey excitedly ran to her. “Splinter taught me to kata!” He yelled excitedly, she raised an eyebrow to Splinter. “To do katas,” He corrected, and Casey ignored him. “Glad you found something you like that is not destructive,” Marissa said and Casey ran off, falling back into position and going over what he had learned. 

 

“Thank you for watching him. You don’t know how much it means to us, despite Maggie being the worrying mother she can be.” Marissa said to Splinter when Casey was out of earshot. “Of course, least I could do.” 

 

“I’m going to start dinner. You like spinach?” She asked, and Splinter nodded. 

 

... 

 

“I’m here,” Maggie announced as she walked in the house at six that evening. She saw Marissa standing in the kitchen making a bowl of spinach casserole, Splinter and Casey were already at the table. “Here, Maggie, dinner.” Marissa took her friend’s bag and walked into the other room with it. Maggie sat at the table with her bowl. “How was your day, Maggie?” Splinter asked politely, and she smiled. “Okay, my boss is out of town so things are running smoothly.” Splinter chuckled at her jab. 

 

“How was your day?” She asked, and Casey excitedly told her he learned to kata. “You learned how to do katas.” Splinter corrected again, and Maggie laughed. She hadn’t seen Casey so happy in a long time. 

 

“I came home, and Splinter had Casey outside.” Marissa said, and Maggie gasped, “Splinter you are truly a miracle worker.” They laughed, Casey pouted and looked at Splinter. “They over...over-egg-at-urit.” he tried to so hard. “Exaggerate?” Splinter helped, and he nodded. “Yeah, that word.’ They laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Splinter watched as a ten-year-old Casey ran from a six-year-old Raphael. Though they were years apart, they were the best of friends. Splinter had only seen two people as close as they were one other time, Master Yoshi and his brother, he just hoped it ended differently for his son. 

 

“Splinter, you in here?” He heard Marissa call as she walked in, pulling him from his thoughts. “Dude, we are about to start the movie without you.” She said and took two of the bowls of popcorn; he handled the other four. 

 

Marissa gave a bowl to Maggie and sat down on her own. Splinter set three in front of the children as they gathered in front of the TV before sitting in his chair with a bowl of his own. “It's just handy to have a ninja master around.” Marissa teased, and Splinter smiled. 

 

Maggie started the movie. The children loved it, laughing and yelling at the characters. Marissa fell asleep within the first half hour and Splinter soon after. Maggie worked on her crochet as she ate her and Marissa’s popcorn. 

 

Maggie heard a knock on the door; it went unheard by the children as most of them were dosed off. She smiled, it had just hit ten o’clock, and everyone was already asleep. 

 

She opened the door and saw Mark standing there. “Hey, come on in. You know you don’t have to knock.” She hadn’t seen the doctor since Christmas dinner a few months ago. “I’m sorry to come at such a late hour, but I need your help.” He said she heard the fatigue in his voice. “What’s wrong?” She was worried about the man that had practically raised her after her mother passed. 

 

“Do you still have the spare room available?” He asked, and she nodded. Her grandma, and now she, had a huge house. “It’s a long story.” He sounded as if he didn’t know where to begin. 

 

“Come here.” She moved into the kitchen and saw Splinter sitting at the table with tea in a mug. “How did you get in here without us hearing the chair squeak?” She asked as she made coffee for her and Mark. “Ninja master,” He mumbled half asleep, and she smiled. Mark sat next to Splinter, who bowed his head in respect. Splinter never quite looked Mark in the eye, a sign of high regard. 

 

“What’s wrong, Mark? You look stressed out.” Maggie set a full coffee mug in front of him before sitting down on her own. “Have you heard about the man who shot himself and his family? It was all over the news today.” Mark started, and Maggie didn't know if she wanted to hear the rest of the story. 

 

“I saw the article,” Splinter said, and Mark continued, “Well, here is something that didn’t make the article. There were two young mutants in cages in the basement. They were obviously used for the man’s abusive desires.” Maggie looked as if she would cry. Splinter look pissed off as his hand clenched in a fist. 

 

“I’ll assume they were rescued when they were found,” Maggie said through the absent tears. Mark nodded, “They were brought to the hospital, and we worked alongside a vet team. One boy will be fine with time to heal. The other slid into a coma; we aren’t sure if he will wake up at all.” Mark hated to say it. He had failed both boys by not being able to wake the one.

 

“How far apart were they in age?” Maggie asked. “They’re twins,” Mark felt it pull at his chest. “Where is the one that’s awake?” Splinter asked. “Right now he is at the hospital; he hasn’t left his brother’s side.”

 

“Well of course not. They have been through everything together now he is alone, and his brother won’t wake up. He is scared, Mark.” Maggie said, and he nodded. He thought of his own daughter and Maggie, completely inseparable.  

 

“What do you want us to do, Mr. Andrews?’ Splinter asked, and Mark looked at them. “I need you to house the boy, just until I can get him a permanent home.” Maggie smiled. 

 

“Were you going to talk to me or just forget our unanimous decisions rule?” Marissa stood in the doorway. “I told her to wake you.” Splinter immediately said, and Maggie slapped him, “No, he didn’t, but I fully planned to fill you in. I was letting you sleep.” Marissa nodded sarcastically and smirked, “Sure, and Splinter will be king of Germany.” They laughed. 

 

“Germany?” Mark asked, and Marissa shrugged, “Hell if I know.” 

 

“So are we taking the child or not?” Splinter asked, and Maggie nodded. “Yes,” came her vote. “Yes,” Splinter voted. “Sure, why not,” Marissa voted, and it was unanimous. “Then we take in the boy. Is this his permanent home or temporary?” Maggie asked, and Splinter voted quickly “Permanent.” Marissa laughed, “Permanent, I can’t deny Splinter his mutant brethren.” Maggie smiled, “I knew he was going to be staying when you said you first asked.” it was again unanimous, he was staying. 

 

“What’s his name?” Maggie felt it was safe to ask now that he was allowed to stay. “Leatherhead, his brother’s name is Aaron.” Mark was relieved Leatherhead was going to a good home where he would be safe. 

 

“When is he coming? We kinda have five other boys in the house already who need to know.” Marissa pointed out. “Tomorrow afternoon, he has yet to be released from the hospital.” 

 

“So, that means we put the boys to bed tonight and be sure they all are up and ready for a conversation before noon,” Marissa said and walked into the living room; she was apparently ready for bed too. 

 

“I’ll help her,” Maggie said and followed. “I feel I should warn you.” Mark began as Splinter prepared to stand, he sat back down and waited for the doctor to continue. “It was a man that was cruel to these boys; it was a man that put his brother in a coma. Leatherhead hasn’t been taking kindly to men at the hospital; women have been doing the majority of the work with him.” Splinter felt his heart sink. 

 

“He has yet to meet an older mutant, or another mutant at all, so he may take to you because of that. I’m not sure.” Mark finished, and Splinter shook his head, “So he will either be terrified because I am male, or clingy because I’m mutant.” 

 

“In the beginning, yes.” Mark said bluntly, and Splinter laughed, “Great.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Splinter, your kids beat you awake, come on.”  Marissa's voice came from his door the next morning. He groaned and rolled over. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of his bed. “Come on; Leatherhead will be here in an hour.” Splinter sat up and rubbed his face; he felt hungover. 

 

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Everyone, including Dr. Andrews, was sitting at the table. “Morning, sleeping beauty,” Maggie said as she handed him a cup of tea. “Thanks,” he mumbled and sat down. “Leatherhead will be here in less than an hour, the men bringing him drive fast.” 

 

An hour and a half later there was a knock at the door. Maggie answered it, but Marissa and Splinter were standing closely at a distance. 

 

Splinter watched a young alligator was guided through the door. He was scared, reluctant to walk as a woman guided him forward. His eyes were red; the night had been hard for him. 

 

“Hi, Leatherhead, I’m Maggie.” She greeted him warmly; he looked at her then back to the floor. “He hasn’t said a word all day; he won’t eat anything.” The woman said Splinter saw Leatherhead cringe at her words. 

 

“Its okay, he’ll come around. It’s been a rough couple days for him.” Maggie said to the woman, but she looks at Leatherhead. “You hungry?” she asked him, and Leatherhead looks up at her, but didn’t respond. 

 

“I’ve got to go, Mark, give me a call if you need me to come back.” the woman said as she left. Leatherhead tensed, he knew there was a chance he wouldn’t stay. He had heard the people talking about his problems, that he was potentially dangerous and that they were lerie to let him stay with these people at all. 

 

You get scared and bite one person, and you are labeled. 

 

“Leatherhead?” Maggie said and watched the boy’s gaze shoot up to meets her’s. She watched him realize they were the only ones in the room.  “You okay?” She asked, and he nodded once. “You look a little shaken up. What’s wrong?” She knelt down to be at his level. He didn’t answer. 

 

“You don’t have to be afraid; it's okay now. Just talk to me.” She slowly took his hand. “My brother is dying.” He said, his voice low for his age, it shook in terror. “Baby, he’ll be okay. The doctors are doing everything they can to keep him safe.” She assured him, he shook his head. 

 

“He is dying, I can feel it.” Leatherhead felt his skin crawl as he remembered being next to his brother in that room. Aaron was dying, and there was nothing the doctors could do about it. His twin was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

“Hey, if it will make you feel better Mark will send me updates if anything changes. If something happens you will know, I promise.” he nodded, finding relief in the sincerity in her voice.

 

“Now, you like strawberries?” She asked, and he nodded slowly, she smiled. “You like chocolate?” she asked, and he shrugged, “Never had it.” 

 

“Come on; we have to fix that.” She guided him slowly into the kitchen. Splinter was sitting at the table, staring intently into a cup of tea. He did that when he was deep in thought. “Where is everyone?” Maggie knew the house was far to quiet. “Marissa took them out, hunting I think.” He said and barely looked up from his tea. He could sense the uneasiness coming from the child. 

 

“What’re you thinking about?” She asked as she guided Leatherhead to sit down. He reluctantly did as he was asked. “Nothing,” came Splinter’s reply. “Hi, I’m Splinter. How are you holding up?” he asked the boy, who didn’t answer. He looked at the table, at Maggie, then back at the table. 

 

Splinter got up and left the room with his tea; he figured Maggie would have more luck if he weren’t in the place.

 

Maggie got her box of chocolate covered strawberries out of the fridge. She set the tray in front of him, “Here, try one.” He did and smiled; he liked it. 

 

...

 

Maggie put him to bed that night, he was exhausted but refused to cooperate. “Leatherhead, baby, what’s wrong?” She asked when she had given up. “I don’t wanna.” He said miserably. “Why not?” He shrugged and looked at the floor. 

 

“I miss Aaron,” came his shattered response. She felt her chest tighten when sighed and crawled into the guest bed. “Leatherhead, he’ll be okay. He is in good hands.” She assured him, she just hoped she wasn’t putting her foot in her mouth


	7. Chapter 7

Leatherhead awoke early the next morning; he wasn’t sure if he was allowed up or not. He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen, letting his nose guide him.

 

When he found the kitchen, another woman was standing there at the stove. “Hey, little man, how’d ya sleep?” She asked, and he nodded. “You want bacon?” She asked, and he looked at her. Was this a trick question or real? He wasn’t sure.

 

“Uhh, I’m serious, if you want some, I’ll share.” She had been told about his past, but his being skittish and her being awkward didn’t meet well.

 

He sat at the bar in front of her, and she smiled. She put a plate of bacon in front of him. He looked at it then back at her; she had gone back to cooking.

 

He didn’t touch it, unsure if he was allowed to yet. She looked up, expecting to see him enjoying her perfectly cooked breakfast, instead he stared at her. “Uhhm, Leatherhead, look, you don’t have to ask to eat off your own plate, it’s okay. Go ahead.” He smiled and took a large bite; she watched his eyes light up.

 

“You like it?” She asked, and he immediately nodded.

 

The rest of the growing family soon merged from their rooms, and they all gathered at the round dining room table.

 

Maggie stood when the phone rang; the family watched as her smile faded and worried covered her face. “Umm, yeah, I’ll bring him over as soon as he’s done eating. We all just sat down for breakfast.” She said and waited for a response. “Okay, I’ll bring him now.” She said a hurried goodbye to Dr. Andrews and hung up up the phone.

 

“Leatherhead, baby, you wanna go get dressed. Dr. Mark wants to see you.” She said, keeping her voice light as not to worry him.

 

“Why, is Aaron okay?” He asked, and she nodded, “Yeah, he is. I’m not sure why they want to see you.” She said, and Leatherhead went to get dressed.

 

Maggie sat down and put her face in her hands. “What’s up, Maggie?” Marissa asked, and she shook her head. “Aaron’s body is trying to shut down; he had organ failure this morning. They stopped it, I don’t know how, but his kidneys suffered severe damage.” She explained. She felt bad; it seemed to be one disaster after another for Leatherhead.

 

...

 

Leatherhead pulled the t-shirt off, and the mirror caught his eye. He hated seeing the deep marks on his body. Whip gashes, blade cuts, cuts from broken beer bottles, and healing bruises littered his entire body.

 

He put on a new shirt and sweatpants before going back to the kitchen. He saw Marissa dressed and standing behind Maggie. “Hey, kid, you ready?” She asked, and Leatherhead nodded. “Let's go,” She said, and Donnie quickly spoke up, “Can I go with you?” The request surprised Marissa. “Sure, let’s go.” Leatherhead and Donnie followed her out to the car.

 

...

 

Leatherhead sat shirtless on the exam table, Donatello sat next to him. He was tired, they had exams, poked, and pressed over his entire top half. Dr. Mark was in the hallway talking to Marissa.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” the seven-year-old turtle finally asked the nine-year-old gator. “I don’t know; people don’t talk to me.” He gestured to the door, and they laughed.

 

“What happened to you? Where did all of the scars come from?” Donnie was curious; he couldn’t help it. “My dad hurt me, don’t worry about it.” He was t rude, just didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Why? Is that what happened to Aaron?” Donnie saw the gator’s body tense at the mention of his brother. “I don’t know why he just did. And yeah, that’s why Aaron won’t wake up.”

 

Donnie probably would have asked more of his questions, but the door opened, and Marissa walked back in with the doctor close behind.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Donnie asked. First, Marissa saw them both on edge. “Leatherhead, look, Aaron is having problems-”

 

“Is he okay?” Leatherhead cut her off, fearing the worst. “He will be if you help.” Dr. Mark said, and Leatherhead stayed tense. “Anything,” He said, and Marissa smiled.

 

“Aaron needs a kidney, he can have one of yours, and both of you will be okay,” Marissa explained, and Donnie scooted closer to the gator. “Will it hurt?” Donnie asked, and Marissa shook her head. “No, it won’t. You will be asleep. You won’t even know it’s happening.”

 

“When?” Leatherhead asked, and Dr. Mark told him they were ready to get started. He left the room, and a nurse came in. She was gentle as she checked his heart and drew blood. Marissa expected issue when she pulled the needle out; Leatherhead didn’t move, it didn't bother him at all.

 

“Can I see him?” Leatherhead asked the nurse, she hesitated. “After the surgery is over you can see him; he is already in prep now.”

 

“Come on, Donnie, let’s go call Maggie.” She knew the nurse needed him out of her way. “No, no I wanna stay with Leatherhead.” Donnie scooted closer to the gator who smiled and leaned against him.

 

“They can stay until we get ready to roll him back.” The nurse said, and Marissa smiled, Leatherhead won.

 

“You two are cute.” She said and moved to stand next to them. “Is Leatherhead gonna be okay?” Donnie asked Marissa, and she assured them it would be fine.

Hours later the family sat in the waiting room. Mark walked out and sat with the family. “Everything went well; both brothers are slumbering comfortably. When Leatherhead wakes up, I want to keep him overnight for observation, but he should fine.” 

 

“Can we see them?” Marissa asked, and Mark nodded, he gestured for them to follow him. 

 

When they walked into the room, Leatherhead had moved, he now lay with his brother. Maggie smiled and felt bad for her baby. 

 

“When do you think Aaron will wake up?” Donnie asked, and Mark picked him up. “We don’t know, soon I hope.” was his answer as he placed the boy in the bed next to the Gators. The other turtles and Casey all joined him. 

 

Leatherhead groaned quietly and rolled over, seeing the children he now lived with. “How is ya feeling?” Casey asked Leatherhead nodded absently; he was not quite awake. “Hi, baby,” Maggie made the three adults noticed. Leatherhead smiled in their direction and lay back against his pillows, exhausted. 

 

Donnie sat close to the gator, who curled into his side and was asleep quickly. “Aww, I think Donnie has a new friend,” Maggie whispered to Splinter, who stood quietly beside them. “I agree, I think it would be good for both of them. Neither are very good at talking to people.” Splinter said, he had always worried about his smartest boy, he has never been good at speaking to others. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter so I could move on. 
> 
> Casey - 22  
> Leatherhead and Aaron (almost) - 21  
> Turtles - 18

Years pass as the children turn to teenagers and begin to reach adulthood. The family grew closer and closer through the years. Leatherhead grew close to Splinter, the father he never had. 

 

Casey and Raphael grew closer and closer until they were inseparable. You will never see one without the other, and as they became older, the relationship they developed was strong. 

 

Leo was quick to take after his father, the leader and big brother he was. He was a warrior with little time for anything other than training. That is until he met Usagi, then he suddenly had time to spare. 

 

Michelangelo, never forgetting he was baby of the clan, always had time for fun and video games. His true passion was art, to the excitement of his mothers.

 

Donatello, the smartest and most adaptable of his brothers. His love for machines kept him close to his boyfriend, Leatherhead, as the worked together in the lab, they build together in the shed out back.  

 

Splinter became closer and closer to Maggie. No one ever thought they would fall for each other, but they did. They dated four years before their barn wedding. They were perfect for each other, despite their rocky meeting all of those years ago. 

 

Marissa finally had her own room. With Maggie and Splinter sleeping together, she was able to have her own room, the first time in her entire life. Her and her father, Mark, stayed close and she was given frequent updates on Aaron until Leatherhead had his own devices and got the notifications himself. 

 

Leatherhead spent most of his free time at the hospital. Daily, he would go and see his brother, talking to him about his life, the book he was writing, and just day to day ups and downs. 


End file.
